


When I'm into it (and I'm into it), no matter what, it doesn't change, best friend.

by hc_whiplashed_ty



Series: How Dongsookie came to be Donghyuckie, and how Taeyong and Donghyuckie came to be. [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc_whiplashed_ty/pseuds/hc_whiplashed_ty
Summary: “Hyuck…” Mark said after breathing in some air. “What really happened?”Donghyuck felt his back become sweaty and he hoped that the little gasp he had made hadn’t been very noticeable.“What do you mean?” The younger one asked back, purposefully not looking at Mark and looking at the TV screen still.“I mean to your ribs.” Donghyuck gulped as he turned his head to look at Mark who waited for Hyuck to look at him before talking again. “Because we are practically together 24/7 and you never fell like Taeyong hyung said.”Or.Donghyuck tells Mark he's transgender.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: How Dongsookie came to be Donghyuckie, and how Taeyong and Donghyuckie came to be. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	When I'm into it (and I'm into it), no matter what, it doesn't change, best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. I'm back with a short one this time. Next one will contain fluff and tears (but happy this time, let's give hae a rest pls).
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or if there are some unclear id

Only two weeks had passed since the incident with his ribs and Donghyuck couldn't wait anymore. He felt really helpless at times, and most of all bored. He hadn’t had that much free time since before he became a trainee. He went to school and then straight to the dorms on most days. Though sometimes he would go to the company to watch his hyungs practice. He couldn’t sing either because that also required quite a bit of heavy breathing. So the only training he was getting was on his acting, his modeling, and his manners and comedy skills.

It was driving him crazy.

On the days he went home after school. He’d clean the dishes or try to cook something just out of boredom. As his school was an arts school and also many trainees from idol companies went there, homework wasn’t really a regular occurrence.

Another thing that was upsetting him, of course, was the no-binder situation. Besides the fact that he wore a sweatshirt, a hoodie or at least a flannel shirt layered with his t-shirt, it was making him really self-conscious. He wouldn’t give hugs or even come too close to his hyungs or dongsaengs, it was worrying them a little but Taeyong always helped him with the others’ concerns so that he wouldn’t have to be nervous about answering questions.

It was one night that he decided to go to Mark for some company. They were always side by side at practice, being best friends. But as there hadn’t been much practice for Donghyuck lately, they’d barely had time to hang out.

They had borrowed Doyoung’s video game console. It was something that happened sometimes when they had some free time as it was easy for them to get access to it since Donghyuck and Doyoung were roomates.

“Fuck!” Mark yelled as Donghyuck beat him once more.

“Mark, you’re really bad at this, man.”

Mark rolled his eyes playfully, staring at Donghyuck as he selected another scenario for the next battle.

“Hyuck…” Mark said after breathing in some air. “What really happened?”

Donghyuck felt his back become sweaty and he hoped that the little gasp he had made hadn’t been very noticeable.

“What do you mean?” The younger one asked back, purposefully not looking at Mark and looking at the TV screen still.

“I mean to your ribs.” Donghyuck gulped as he turned his head to look at Mark who waited for Hyuck to look at him before talking again. “Because we are practically together 24/7 and you never fell like Taeyong hyung said.”

Donghyuck thought about it for a moment. He could tell Mark, of course. He had given it a lot of thought in the last couple of weeks, concluding that he did want to tell him, but he didn’t know how or when would be the right time to do so. He could lie and say that it had happened at school and that he hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of something he had thought wasn’t one; he could come up with a witty remark that Mark wasn’t his mom and that it wasn’t really truth that they were always together but that could hurt his hyung’s feelings given that he was asking out of genuine worry. Or he could just tell him the truth and ask his hyung for a bit of empathy.

“Hyung, actually there’s something that i’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now.” Mark became a bit nervous. Mainly because Donghyuck never addressed him as his hyung, so that would mean that it was indeed something important.

Donghyuck left his controller aside and turned his body so that he completely would be facing Mark.

Mark still had his controller in between his hands, however, it had been completely forgotten as his innocent eyes were completely focused on Donghyuck’s face.

“I am… transgender.”

There was silence for a bit. 

And when Donghyuck turned his nervous gaze in Mark’s direction he could practically see the gears turning in the other boy’s head as Mark’s face was slightly twisted in confusion.

“So…” Mark was finally talking but still he didn’t sound so confident in what he was saying. “Are you saying that you like… Wanna be a girl?”

_ “been there done that”  _ Donghyuck thought to himself as he also thought about how to explain it. First thing he did though was shake his head no.

“What I mean is that… I’m a guy who was born with a biologically female body. What I’m doing right now is transitioning my body so it can match up to my brain.”

Mark stayed quiet for another couple of seconds, nodding slowly as he was processing the information.

“Then, your brain is like… male?” Mark asked again, meeting Donghyuck’s gaze.

“Yeah. Basically it is. And it’s always reminding me that I’m in a wrong body, unfortunately.”

Mark kept nodding, still absorbed in his own mind trying to figure it out. Some tense seconds passed and Donghyuck was starting to get a bit anxious.

“Hyung… Do you… Do you see me any differently?”

That caught Mark’s attention. The canadian boy once again met Donghyuck’s worried eyes.

“I may not understand it completely but… We will never stop being best friends, Hyuck. No matter what. Our friendship won’t change in any way.” Mark’s voice gave an 180° turn in regards to his voice, because it became so confident suddenly. 

Donghyuck felt like he could faint, he was so relieved and a genuine smile spread in his face. As he continued explaining the whole story, he had fun seeing Mark’s kind of scared expression when he told him what binding was and how that had broken his rib. 

That night they didn’t play much more, Donghyuck told a lot more stuff to Mark that night. He told him about his HRT, about how he realized he was trans, about how dysphoria felt like, he also told him what his doctor appointments were really about, and about a lot more stuff.

In the end, before saying goodnight and just before Mark went to his room at the time they both knew Taeil and Doyoung would be back, Donghyuck made the older one swear he wouldn’t tell any other member. Mark was a bit confused but he accepted nonetheless.

Donghyuck went to sleep that night with a smile on his face despite the slight pain he still felt on his rib, and with a burden less on his shoulders.


End file.
